


Opening the border

by queenshulamit



Category: David Severa's Immigration Dialogue
Genre: Bondage, Crack, M/M, Porn Parody, this is really silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenshulamit/pseuds/queenshulamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restrictes has been lonely for a long time, but he's somehow developed a crush on his debate rival, Openo. Will their political differences get in the way, or will he open the borders to Openo's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening the border

**Author's Note:**

> So this guy I follow on tumblr wrote a bunch of posts about the Great Immigration Debate in the form of philosophical dialogues and I decided to slash it up because of reasons.  
> The original dialogue is here (very interesting, may be triggering for some people very sensitive to xenophobia) : http://davidsevera.tumblr.com/post/130220421479/an-imagined-dialog-on-immigration-between-two

Restrictes was sitting in the bar, grumpily ignoring his beer and typing furiously on his smartphone. It had been a long, hard day and he just wanted to relax but instead here he was in a long Facebook argument with his cousin's boyfriend's room mate who had posted a link to some dumbass article arguing for OPEN BORDERS NOW. And he just couldn't resist an argument with someone who was wrong on the Internet. It wasn't even an argument, really. Just lots of "You're racist" NO. He was not racist, he said to himself. If anything he was xenophobic, and he wasn't even that. And even if he was, xenophobia was arguably a dysphemism about caring more for your own community, and what was so terrible about that? Unless you were one of those utilitarians like Openo, who thought that preferring your countrymen to foreigners was like helping a guy three feet away with a stubbed toe instead of helping the guy ten yards away who was bleeding to death. Why couldn't Openo see those things were totally different? At least Openo wasn't like the other Blue Tribe Liberals. He listened, properly and intently, fixing his deep brown eyes on you, and he didn't strawman you or call you names. Openo was intelligent, civil and backed up his points with facts. And yet there still remained this gap in understanding. If Openo was in this Facebook argument, he might not take Restrictes' side, but at least he would concede sensible points. "I wish I was discussing the article with Openo instead" he sighed to himself. 

"My ears are burning!" said a familiar voice. Restrictes felt a blush rise to his face and cleared his throat. Openo had arrived.  
"I was just... um... my cousin's boyfriend's room mate is being an idiot on facebook," he said "and you're not an idiot. Well, not to this extent at least."  
"And you have nothing better to do on a Friday night then sit on your own in a bar arguing on your smartphone on facebook with someone you barely know?" Restrictes' blush deepened, and he retorted sharply "Well, I don't see you here with anyone either. And at least I'm not wearing sweatpants."  
"I've just been to the gym," Openo responded defensively. He looked like he had been, too: his face was a little flushed from the exercise and he was wearing a tank top which revealed well toned arms. He turned to the barman "A gin and tonic, please" he said, and paid for his drink.  
"I wonder what percentage of Muslim immigrants think that request ought to be illegal," grumbled Restrictes. This was a cheap and silly shot, but for some reason he had a strong urge to annoy Openo tonight. Openo who was smart, who was a fan of liberal democracy, who was a clear thinker and yet who still didn't grasp some basic things... it was maddening.  
"America had prohibition for a quarter of a century and is putting people in prison for drugs which are arguably far safer than alcohol to this day," Openo retorted. "And that kind of cheap comment is utterly unworthy of your intellect." His expression suddenly became concerned, and he turned those deep brown eyes on Restrictes again.  
"Has it been a hard day?"  
"A little. It doesn't matter. Just, y'know, work. Family. Life. Nothing I can't handle."  
"You know, we don't always have to talk about policies and statistics, we can talk man to man," Openo said, his tone softening. Restrictes internally cursed himself for blushing again.  
"I hate my boss, I hate my coworkers, I hate my job and I hate the fact that whenever I call my mother she's like 'you guys can get married now! why aren't you getting married? when will you find some nice guy to get married to? You know I don't mind, right? You know I'm not prejudiced! Do you have a boyfriend yet?' I mean, God mom, I'm thirty-two. That's... that's not too old to find someone. Right?" Restrictes asked, in a slightly-more-desperate-than-intended tone.  
"Of course not," Openo assured him. "You're a smart, good-looking guy. There's plenty of fish in the sea." Restrictes really, really wished that blushing had an off switch.  
"It's all right for you, you have two genders to choose from, it must make things so much easier," Restrictes teased.  
"You'd be unpleasantly surprised," Openo sighed. "You can double your chances, but zero doubled is still zero."  
"Oh come off it, Openo. Look at you. Everyone can tell you practically live at the gym, there's no way people don't think you're hot!" Restrictes said. Then he wished he hadn't. He knew this crush stood no chance and he needed to stop being so freakin obvious and just be cool.  
"I go to the gym every day, and I don't look like the dork I was in high school, but as soon as I talk to people... Everyone on OKCupid is a flaming haired SJW. Nobody likes stating their opinion and hearing 'well, actually,' Nobody likes a conversation peppered with statistics."  
"That's blatantly not true. There are at least two of us!" Restrictes replied. Don't get your hopes up, he said to himself. He's not flirting. You always think people are flirting and it's always wishful thinking. Stop wondering what his lips feel like.  
"Yes, there are at least two of us," Openo said softly.  
There was a pause as they both gazed intently at each other.  
"Restrictes, why are we fighting this?" Openo said, leaning a little closer.  
Restrictes tried to respond, but all that came out was a muffled squeak.  
"Am I reading this wrong? Are you... are we... do you want..?" Openo was suddenly less articulate than usual.  
"Yes," Restrictes said. "Yes. I do want." He leaned forward and his lips softly touched Openo's, then his tongue entered his mouth. The kiss was gentle, yet passionate, and when he finally pulled away he was breathless. "Thank you," he said, then felt stupid and embarrassed for having said it. He noticed his hands were shaking, and Openo seemed to notice too, because he reached out and began stroking them.  
"No, thank you. And don't be nervous."  
"It's... hard not to be. I've wanted this for so long,"  
"Really? Wow, we've wasted a lot of time." There was an awkward pause.  
"Let's not waste any more then," said Restrictes.  
"I don't intend to. Come home with me."  
Twenty minutes later, Restrictes was sitting shyly on the edge of Openo's bed.  
"I can't believe this is real," he said. Openo leaned forward and kissed him gently.  
"Okay, maybe this is real, but I think you should kiss me again to make sure." The second kiss was more passionate, and Restrictes found himself pulled down on to the bed.  
"I'm not sure this is real either," joked Openo. "I think it would make it easier to suspend my disbelief if you took your shirt off." Restrictes fumbled with his shirt buttons - his hands were still trembling.  
"Let me help you with that. Mmmm.... you're beautiful."  
"thank you. But it's really not fair, you still have your shirt on."  
"I conced the point, and I would go further. Let's do away with our clothing altogether."  
"Now there's a policy we can agree on!" Openo pulled his sweaty gym clothes off and then leaned forward and unfastened Restrictes' trousers.  
"I can tell you like what you see, " said Openo, looking at his debating partner's erection. Restrictes blushed yet again, and felt frankly surprised there was any blood left to rush to his face.  
"I have to tell you... Look, we don't have to do anything you don't want but..." said Openo, a little shyly  
Oh God, I bet he's a furry, thought Restrictes. And then he thought, so fucking what. He's hot. He's smart. He's actually interested. I can dress up as a wolf. It's been two years since I last had as much as a kiss, I can totally date a furry.  
"In my private life, I'm a little more into restrictions than I am in matters of policy."  
"Tying me up? Is that all? That's practically vanilla," Restrictes exclaimed with relief, then realised he'd said it out loud. "See, I say what I think before I screen it for whether it's acceptable. This is why I haven't had sex since I broke up with Matthew. And why I just told you that. Oh God I'm sorry..."  
"Honey, it's adorable. And I was rather hoping that you'd tie me up."  
"I mean... I haven't before... Oh God I'm messing this up... I'm so sorry...it's been a while, like I said"  
"I'll be patient for you. I'm all yours," said Openo, invitingly lying on the bed, then looked up at Restrictes with pleading eyes, "Am I a good boy sir?"  
"Yes, yes you're a good boy,"  
"There are ropes in the top drawer, sir"  
Restrictes found the ropes but then suddenly felt unsure. What if he tied the knots wrong. He could ask Openo how to do it right, but that might kill the mood. and then searched the floor for his trousers and got his phone out of his pocket. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew the internet always had your back when it came to weird sex. He opened chrome and tried to search for bdsm safe knots hands and feet but the page displayed the little no connection dinosaur. "Um, whats the wifi password?"  
"Oh my God are you checking the facebook argument again?" sighed Openo, "because that doesn't make me feel very good about my body, frankly."  
"God, no! I just... I wanted to check how to do the knots right, but I didn't want to kill the mood, so I thought I'd google it, but now I realise that asking for the wifi password killed the mood even more and what I should have done is turn the wifi off and used 4G but I didn't and I feel like an idiot... oh God I'm terrible at sex and we haven't even started..."  
"It's Jeremy Bentham, only the Es in Jeremy are threes but not the E in Bentham."  
"Is that Jeremy with a G or a J?"  
"Who the fuck spells Jeremy with a G?"  
"There was this Irish guy I knew in college who was Gerry with a G"  
"He was probably called Gerard. Anyway, the Irish spell Neve N-I-A-M-H so what do they know?"  
"Now who's xenophobic?"  
"I never called you xenophobic and anyway aren't we supposed to be having sex?"  
"Oh God I'm terrible..."  
"I think you're sexy"  
"OK. Thanks for getting things back on track. Oh fuck that was a stupid thing to say. I don't know if I can do this... I am just not very... I need a moment."  
Openo put his arms around Restrictes and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
"We can just hold each other. I mean, you're the boss. I want you to be the boss, that's kinda my thing."  
Openo looked at the beautiful naked man in front of him. "No, God I want to fuck you so badly... I mean I don't want to fuck you badly, I want to fuck you well, and I'm concerned I won't be able to. But I really really really want to fuck you."  
"It might help you to watch the twistedmonk tutorial on youtube on single limb cuffs and then do one on each of my hands and then.... I will be all yours to fuck however you want, and my body will belong to you."  
"Can we kiss a bit more first? Oh... um... I mean... I order you to kiss me a bit more first, because you belong to me."  
"Thank you, sir."  
Fifteen minutes later, Restrictes was staring down at his lover's spread-eagled naked body, tied helpless and horny in front of him.  
"Sir, are you going to go inside me now?"  
"I'm going to enter you, and I'm going to change you forever."  
"I want that so much, I'm all yours."  
Restrictes unrolled a condom onto his cock and began lubing up Openo's ass.  
"You couldn't deny me entry even if you wanted... Look at you, so helpless..."  
"Oh Sir..."  
Restrictes slid into Openo's ass and began to move back and forth, moaning softly. It wasn't, he reflected, that he'd forgotten that sex was fun, or even that he'd forgotten exactly how much fun it was. It was just that since Matthew, he hadn't even let himself think about it. But fucking hell, this was amazing.  
"Oh Sir, I didn't realise just how much of you would be entering me..."  
"Well it's too late now, you can't get me out."  
Restrictes kept rocking back and forth inside his lover's tight ass, his breath growing more rapid. This was good. This was so good. He ran his hands over Openo's chest, feeling the taut muscles just under his skin. Why had he waited so long to tell him how he felt? He moved, as if somehow this would make up for all the lost time.  
"Oh sir... I'm all yours. My ass belongs to you."  
"Just be glad my penis can't create a second generation in there."  
"The fact you think that shows you haven't read enough fanfiction."  
Restrictes began moving faster, groaning with pleasure. Yes, this was good, this was right, this was everything he wanted. Openo was writhing and gasping with delight underneath him, beautiful and helpless and his. This man was beautiful, wrong about things and with apparent weird fanfiction preferences that they could talk about later, but sincere and smart and goddamned sexy, and all his. This was breathtaking.  
"I'm... approaching the border" he moaned, feeling the orgasm draw near. He wasn't sure whether Openo's groan was pleasure or annoyance at the terrible joke, but he suspected it was both. Anyway, he was enjoying himself too much to care. He reared his head back and closed his eyes. "Oh fuck I'm gonna cross it.... ahhhh...." Coming inside someone was glorious.  
A few minutes and a lot of fumbling to untie knots later, Restrictes was remembering how glorious it was to be the little spoon after coming inside someone, too.  
"Are we... are we dating now?" he asked, nervously.  
"Do you want to be?"  
"I want to be if you want to be."  
"I want to be. So much."  
"Thank you."  
"Restrictes... my friends are going to be really annoyed I'm dating someone so problematic... and I know this is really fast... and I keep thinking this was a bad idea but..."  
"But what?"  
"I think I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
